Jasbre TV
Jasbre TV (aka: Jasbre Network) is a TV network, founded, executive produced, and owned by TheJasbre202. It was launched on September 7th, 2006, and since then, gains an average of 20 Million Viewers daily. History This channel was created under a SpongeBob Wiki user named TheJasbre202, the first show to air was The Patrick Star Show, and continues to air to this day on re-runs and new episodes. Starting in the second half of 2009, the channel started broadcasting in 16x9 1080p HD. On March 3rd, 2018 the channel was rebranded as Jasbre TV with a new logo saying "Jasbre Network". On March 6th, 2018 the channel started broadcasting in 4K exclusively to subscribers of Sling TV. On March 7th, 2018, the network got the rights to all the TIG (TV Channel) original shows after the network shut down, and have announced that Spaced Out will get new episodes, and My Guardian, Angel has something coming soon. Back in October 2017, the network aired "The Incredible Shrinking Sponge" 2 months before Nickelodeon would air it. In February it was announced that SpongeBob would get a 2-week new episode marathon with 10 new segments / 5 new episodes. One time in 2014, the network mistakingly aired "Le Big Switch", when it didn't usually air any of Seasons 4-9a. Some people complained about the complete difference the episode had with other episodes they've aired, at the time, the episode was paired with "Chocolate with Nuts". Along with Nickelodeon, Jasbre TV originally aired "Doodle Dimension" on March 9th. On March 11th, 2018, it was announced that Jasbre TV would acquire SpongeBob: To the Max, SpongeBob SquarePants Go! and The Life of Gary the Snail due to the shutdown of Solar Central on March 18th, as well as Somematchyguy19 joining the network as a supervising producer. Also on the same day, it was announced that "Goodbye, Krabby Patty?" will be the 100th episode of SpongeBob, airing on March 30th, under the number of 100, with Bunny Hunt airing on the 23rd with Sanitation Insanity. On March 12th, 2018, it was announced that Jasbre TV would merge with the Toon Disney Channel after acquiring it and plans to begin the merge on March 18th. TannerTheGreatDane will be a supervising producer on the network following the shut down, along with the new series. A new block entitled "The Toon Disney Hour" will be 5 hours of Toon Disney programming every Wednesday starting in May for the 21st anniversary of the network, along with replaying old promos and bumpers. Most of the acquired Toon Disney shows were transferred to the new network Jasbre Two. It was later announced that Jasbre TV & Two would receive a major schedule change in mid March. On March 20th, 2018, Jasbre TV renewed Futurama for a new movie entitled "Bender's Big Score", coming in July 2018, as well as Family Guy for a 35-episode 4th Season. The new season of family guy is planned to be split into one 22-episode 4th airing while the remaining 13 episodes will be apart of a new 5th season. The 4th airing season will premiere in September of 2018, while the 5th will follow in September of 2019. On March 23rd, 2018, Jasbre TV acquired the rights to all 31 seasons and 403 episodes of "The Joy of Painting with Bob Ross". On April 9, 2018, it was announced that The Loud House was renewed for 13-episodes premiering in June. Spin-Offs and Other Programming Original *The Patrick Star Show 2006 *SpongeBob ComicPants 2011 *FutureBob ElectronicPants 2017; Hiatus *TheJasbre202 TV Awards 2017 *Better Days 2018 *SpaceBob: Voyages in Outer Space 2018 *My Guardian, Angel 2018 *Sponge Reaper 2018 *A Day In The Death 2018 *Time Travellers 2018 *Spaced Out 2018 *SpongeBob: To the Max 2018 *My Guardian, Angel (reboot) 2018; co-produced with [[TIG (TV Channel)]] *SpongeTale: Spongebob's Adventure In The Underground 2018 *Maja Avery's Wildlife Experience 2018 *Plankton Moves 2018 *SBFW Go! 2018; Producer Seasons 2- *Nat Peterson Adventures! 2018; Co-Producer Seasons 2- *SpongeBob SquarePants Go! 2019 *SpongeBob SquarePants (Fanon) (starting with Season 60) 2109 *Patrick Jr. and Pals 2118; Successor to [[Toon Disney Channel] & Solar Central] Acquired SBFW *SpongeBob SquarePants (Fanon) (ending with Season 59) 2014-2109 *Basket Sponge 2017 *Times in New Kelp City 2018 *SBFW Go! 2018 *The Life of Gary the Snail 2018; Successor to [[Solar Central]] *The Bikini Bottom Police Department 2116 Other *Looney Tunes 2006 *Tom & Jerry 2006 *Popeye the Sailor 2006 *SpongeBob SquarePants (Seasons 1-3; 9b-12) 2007; 2015 *The Ren & Stimpy Show 2007 *Rocko's Modern Life 2007 *Hey Arnold! 2007 *American Dad! Since 2015 *Regular Show 2010 *Camp Lazlo 2014 *Clarence 2014 *The Simpsons (Seasons 1-13) 2015 *Family Guy (Seasons 1-3) 2015 *Futurama (Seasons 1-4) 2015 *King of the Hill 2015 *Dilbert 2015 *Harvey Beaks 2015 *Final Space 2018 *Planet Earth 2018 *Rugrats 2018 *South Park 2018; Acquired from [[Toon Disney Channel]] *Bob's Burgers 2018 *Home Movies 2018 *The Joy of Painting 2018 *Close Enough 2018 Former *Tom and Jerry Tales 2006-15 *SpongeBob With Pluto Successor to [[Toon Disney Channel]] *Bikini Bottom Baseball 2017-18; Abrupt Cancellation *Life in SBFW 2018; Acquired from [[Toon Disney Channel]] Coming Soon *Keeping Up with the Fancysons TBD *The Terrible Travis: Res-errection 2018 Movies *Beavis and Butt-Head Do America 1997 *The Rugrats Movie 1998 *Rugrats in Paris 2000 *Ice Age 2002 *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie 2004 *The Simpsons Movie 2007 *Kung-Fu Panda 2008 *The Lego Movie 2014 *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water 2015 *Zootopia 2016 *The Secret Life of Pets 2016 *Sing 2016 *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie 2017 *The Patrick Star Movie 2020 *The SpongeBob Movie 3 2020 Blocks Usually the channel plays reruns of Dilbert, Family Guy, Simpsons, Futurama, Final Space, Regular Show, Spaced Out and Better Days as apart of their Chill Night Block, and for an hour they usually play Lo-fi Hip Hop music. Golden Age of Animation In the mornings on weekdays, the channel usually airs a "Golden Age of Animation" block consisting of 3 hours of Popeye, Looney Tunes and Tom and Jerry. Starting at 7 AM. On March 12th, it was updated to include Betty Boop, Super Man and Disney Cartoons #Looney Tunes #Disney Cartoons #Betty Boop #Popeye the Sailor #Superman #Tom & Jerry The TIG Hour On March 7th, the network launched a block called "The TIG Hour", the block would begin at 10 PM on Fridays (weekly), where it airs The TIG's former original shows (now Jasbre originals) consisting of this order: #My Guardian, Angel (reboot) (2018-present) #Spaced Out (2017-present; new episodes soon) #Time Travellers (2015-16) #A Day In The Death (2015) #Sponge Reaper (2015) #My Guardian, Angel (2014) Toonami On March 8th, the network launched a block called "Toonami", basically doing the idea of the recently cancelled Adult Swim block. Begins at 10 PM on Saturdays (weekly), and it airs tons of anime and adult animation. #Samurai Jack #Dragon Ball Super #Dragon Ball Z #Black Clover #Naruto #Outlaw Star #Cowboy Bebop #Space Dandy #Yu Yu Hakusho #The Boondocks The Sunday Funday On March 20th, the network launched a block similar to Fox's discontinued "Animation Domination" sunday block, but called Sunday Funday. It'd premiere every sunday from September to May. #Dilbert #The Simpsons #Futurama #American Dad! #Family Guy #South Park Moron-A-Thon Every summer in June to August, Sunday to Thursday, starting at 11 PM, the network would air 16 episodes of Beavis and Butt-Head over 4 hours of programming. There are promos being uncovered from the 2007 marathons and so far, the announced episodes to air in the 2018 one is Seasons 5-7. Two Hours of The Sponge This is a block filled with SpongeBob episodes (8 to be specific) taking place at 3 PM to 7 PM on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. The block would air after School, and if there is a new episode week, the block will not take place, but instead have a 2 hour marathon of newer episodes leading up to the new episode airing. This block was initially cancelled in 2014, but brought back in 2016 with the new episodes returning to the network (last new episode was Season 3 in 2008). The Toon Disney Hour On March 12th, 2018, Jasbre announced a new programming block to begin May 8th, 2018, the 21st anniversary of the former-network Toon Disney Channel, as it was merged with Jasbre TV on March 12th. The network plans to air every original show from Toon Disney, every Wednesday, weekly. The block will be supervised by TannerTheGreatDane. The Solar Central On March 12th, 2018, Jasbre announced another upcoming programming block, called The Solar Central, to be the first Monday every month with every original show from Solar Central for about 2-3 hours in the morning. Marathons When the channel acquired Family Guy's first 3 seasons, it conducted a non-stop 2 day marathon of the 50 episodes. When Better Days aired, it had a 1 hour premiere, with behind the scenes look at the show following the second episode. This is the first network to air The Simpsons in it's original format since Fox did last in 2015. The network plans to begin airing the simpsons uncut in April 2018, a teaser was released. Ratings * Current Ratings for "The Patrick Star Show" are about 18-19 Million Viewers. 1 Million * Current Ratings for "SpongeBob Fanon" are dropping to 12 Million Viewers. 8 Million * Current Ratings for "Better Days" are about 9-10 Million Viewers. 4 Million * Current Ratings for "The Simpsons" are about 8 Million Viewers. 3 Million * Current Ratings for "Patrick Jr." are about 7-8 Million Viewers. 1 Million * Current Ratings for "SBFW Go!" are about 7 Million Viewers. * Current Ratings for "FutureBob" are about 6-7 Million Viewers. 1 Million * Current Ratings for "SpongeBob: To the Max" are about 5-8 Million Viewers. 4 Million DVD Compilations Jasbro's Collection I This Blu-Ray disc is scheduled to be released on May 19, 2018. Episodes: #Patrick Takes Over the Pilot (The Patrick Star Show - S1E1) 4x3 #Pilot (My Guardian, Angel - S1E1) 4x3 #Shadow / Two By Four (SpongeBob Fanon - S1E1) 16x9 #Becometh the Shinagami (Sponge Reaper - S1E1) 16x9 #A Legend Begins (Basket Sponge - S1E1) 16x9 #Operation: Rebirth (A Day In The Death - S1E1) 16x9 #Death Awakening (Time Travellers - S1E1) 16x9 #Pilot (Spaced Out - S1E1) 16x9 #Episode I: The Setup (FutureBob ElectronicPants - S1E1) 16x9 #PolarKey Tours and Casseroles (SBFW Go! - S1E1) 16x9 #Old Bounds (Better Days - S1E1) 16x9 #The Move (Times in New Kelp City - S1E1) 16x9 Jasbro's Collection II This is announced to have more episodes from the original and acquired spin-offs, scheduled to release in December. Jasbre's List Coming Soon. Every favorite episode of Jasbre's on here from shows airing on Jasbre TV. Gallery 1ADB01-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of "Old Bounds" 1ADB02-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of "Movin' on Up" 1ADB03-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of "The Side Business" 1ADB04-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of "Betty in Love" 1005-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of "Mimic Madness" in December 2017 1127-OriginalAiring2.jpg|Special Premiere of "Doodle Dimension" at 5:30 PM CST 1127-OriginalAiring.jpg|Special Premiere of "Doodle Dimension" at 5:30 PM CST PoolToys-2017Airing.jpg|Premiere of "Pool Toys" from 2017 PoolToys-2017Airing2.jpg|Premiere of "Pool Toys" from 2017 601Premiere2017.jpg|First time the Halloween episode of B&BH airs on Jasbre TV in 2017. 601Premiere20172.jpg|First time the Halloween episode of B&BH airs on Jasbre TV in 2017. Simpsons912PremiereUNCUT.jpg|"Bart Carny" is aired uncut for the first time. Simpsons919Premiere.jpg|Premiere of "Simpson Tide" Simpsons919Premiere2.jpg|Premiere of "Simpson Tide" Credits_3-10-18.jpg|Credits on 3-10-18 1APE01-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of Planet Earth on 3-10-18 1APE03-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of Planet Earth on 3-24-18 1APD01-OriginalAiring.jpg|Premiere of "Clean Up Your Act John!" 10 Days of Pineapple Promo|Promo for August 2018 SB Marathon Crew * TheJasbre202 - Founder, Owner, Executive Producer * Somematchyguy19 - Supervising Producer (March 18th, 2018 - present) * TannerTheGreatDane - Supervising Producer (March 18th, 2018 - present) * Gene Scallop - Co-Producer (March 21st, 2018 - present) Category:TV Channels Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Basket Sponge Category:The Patrick Star Show Category:Patrick's Adventures In Kelp City Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:TV Networks Category:Company Category:Better Days Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:Spaced Out Category:The TIG Category:Toon Disney Category:Networks